Seconds And Minutes Of Time
by daniellaanddaphne
Summary: How Rachel took the news of Quinn being pregnant with Puck's child.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life, words seemed to evade her. She let the seconds and minutes of the clock ran their course. She was standing on the edge…waiting for something to hit her and make her move. Something that would make her react. Something that would arouse any kind of emotion from her because at this point in time, right this very moment all she felt was numbness enveloping her entire being.

On the other corner of the room was another anguished soul. However, unlike her, the other girl had been crying non-stop. Her eyes were bloodshot now, hair a mess and body shaking with the sobs coming out of her. This girl hated the way the clock ticked for it meant that time hadn't stop and all she wanted was to go back and rewind everything. She wished she was numb instead of being able to feel the pain covering her. She was aware that she had no right to feel any sort of pain. She brought this all to herself. One moment of weakness caused her the love of the person she valued the most.

"Rachel?" she called on to the girl who had not moved since the revelation. "Please, honey, talk to me. Please." Her plea was ignored just like the others she made earlier. It was like talking to a statue. The source of her reprieve was unmoving, unrelenting and unforgiving. "I never meant to hurt you." This seemed to do the trick as the stoic woman lifted eyes to look at her with nothing but resentment and anger contained in the dark chocolate orbs. The stare was unnerving and the pleader for a moment wished she never uttered a word and just let the silence flow.

"What you had done, Quinn, did not hurt me. Me getting hurt would be the most generous thing that I could reward you at this moment. You broke me. You ruined everything for me," even with the harshness of the words she spoke, Rachel's eyes were cold and empty. Not a single tear was visible.

Quinn prayed then that this was not the end for them. Regretting what happened cannot be of any help for her. She just kept on wishing she could take back the seconds and minutes of time: the moment she heard Santana commented that she looked fat, the incident; the accidental meeting of her and Puck at the convenience store; the minute of contemplating whether to accept his invitation to go to his house; the hastily-made decision of drinking bottle after bottle of wine coolers; and the craziest act of _trusting_ him.

When the gate was opened, the onslaught of words from Rachel cannot be stopped. "I've given you so much love. Love that knows no boundaries. Love so unconditional that I let you have your goddamn popularity at the expense of our relationship. I allowed you to deny us in public. Fuck! I even consented to the idea of being your punching bag so that you can show to the whole school how ruthless you can be and deserving of the title of head cheerleader. I _loved_ with no boundaries, Quinn. But you threw it all away."

Rachel's cursing did not affect Quinn so much as the way she emphasized the past tense of the word love. The blonde's world seemed to halt at that very moment the diva uttered the word. It was like a thousand knives were stabbed through her gut. It was like a firing squad had launched multiple bullets through her heart. "_Loved?"_

Rachel whipped her head to Quinn, surprised that the latter was not expecting such reaction. With much venom in her mouth, Rachel said to Quinn, "Yes, Quinn. Loved. You don't expect me to continue loving you after your act of infidelity, do you? I don't even think I can respect you after this. I am infuriated and completely disgusted with you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to even think of being in the same space with you. Please get out of my house."

"Rach, please let's fix this. I know we can. Let's treat this thing as an obstacle in our relationship that we have to overcome. This can't be it for us. This just can't be for us."

"You should have thought about that while you were writhing underneath Noah…while being fucked by him senseless…Tell me, Quinn, did you enjoy it? How many times did you come? Were you screaming his name all night? How was – "

"Stop!" Quinn yelled as she covered her ears. She knew she deserved every verbal abuse she was getting from the diva but it still hurt.

"Why? You can do the deed but you can't talk about it?" Rachel was on Quinn's face now. Although the head cheerleader was taller, the brunette's presence at present was towering her. "If you can't answer my questions then just leave. Or better yet, don't fucking talk and just leave because I can no longer stand you right now."

"Rachel, baby please…"

Quinn was not able to finish the sentence as a hard slap was thrown across her cheek. "Don't call me baby…don't call me anything. I will make you pay, Quinn. I will make you hurt way worse than how I am feeling now. You can count on that."

She never saw Rachel this mad. She had known the girl since they were 6 years old. Had been the best of friends with her since then. Both of them had fallen in love with each other but kept their relationship a secret. She knew this girl so well but she had never seen this side of her. Try as she might to return the anger of the diva, Quinn cannot afford to do so. So, stripping herself of any amount of dignity left in her, she fell on her knees and held on to the diva, wrapping her arms on the latter's waist. "Please, Rachel. I'm begging you. One last chance. Please. I can't lose you. I just can't. Please I'm begging you. Let's fix this," Quinn was holding on to the girl with all that she had, not minding that she looked so pathetic. She was wailing. She was begging. She was far too gone to care about anything but Rachel.

But Rachel just shrugged of the arms wrapped around her and stepped back. "It's over, Quinn. We are over. You mean nothing to me now." With that, she turned her back and moved to the bathroom, locking the door and determined not to go out of there until the next day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: I really don't know whether to continue with this or not. So, I'll gladly take your suggestions, if any. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll try to post the latest chapter of Bittersweet Second Chances asap. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I decided to just let this story remain as a one-shot. But I decided to continue and write a sequel. I already published it. It's title is Love Knows No Bounds. **

**Hope you like it. Thank you very much for all the kind reviews! **


End file.
